Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season
"Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season" is the fourth box-set compilation of Once Upon a Time episodes, featuring all 23 episodes produced as part of the show's fourth season, as well as a number of special features. Blurb Love. As seductive and dangerous as magic, this potent, unpredictable force proves to be the ultimate weapon in the epic battle between good and evil in ABC's Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season. Soon after Emma and Hook unwittingly bring Elsa of Arendelle to Storybrooke, they encounter the mysterious Snow Queen, whose relentless obsession with both Emma and Elsa has chilling consequences. Meanwhile, it appears Regina has at last found true love with Robin Hood, but how will she react when her happy ending is thwarted yet again by a maddening twist of fate? Then, a banished Rumplestiltskin enlists the Queens of Darkness (Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella De Vil) in an insidious scheme to rewrite their own endings and corrupt the Savior by turning her newly blissful heart pitch-black. Relive all 23 thrilling episodes of Season 4. Plus, delve deeper with never-before-seen bonus features as you revel in the intoxicating magic and mystery of Once Upon a Time - spellbinding now... and forever after! Disc Breakdown 'Disc 1' *"A Tale of Two Sisters" *"White Out" *"Rocky Road" *"The Apprentice" 'Disc 2' *"Breaking Glass" *"Family Business" *"The Snow Queen" *"Smash the Mirror, Part 1" 'Disc 3' *"Smash the Mirror, Part 2" *"Fall" *"Shattered Sight" *"Heroes and Villains" 'Disc 4' *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" *"Unforgiven" *"Enter the Dragon" *"Poor Unfortunate Soul" 'Disc 5' *"Best Laid Plans" *"Heart of Gold" *"Sympathy for the De Vil" *"Lily" 'Disc 6' *"Mother" *"Operation Mongoose, Part 1" *"Operation Mongoose, Part 2" Bonus Features *'Defrosting Frozen:' An arctic blast hit Storybrooke this year as the characters from "Frozen" and "The Snow Queen" took over the first half of the season. Defrost this 12 episode event as we talk to the actors who played Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Snow Queen and for the first time in forever, explore how Disney Animation's blockbuster film was adapted for the small screen. *'Behind The Magic Tour:' Join hosts Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin as they take you on an exclusive back stage tour on the stages of "Once Upon a Time". See the sets, meet the crew and eat the food as we go behind the scenes and find out what makes "Once Upon a Time" the most magical show on television. *'Three Who Stayed:' Meet three residents of Storybrooke who decided to stay in Storybrooke after the ice wall came down. *'The Fairest Bloopers Of Them All' *'Deleted Scenes' **"Breaking Glass": "Friends Forever?" **"Smash the Mirror": "Just Like Everyone Else" **"Heroes and Villains": "Chasing Happy Endings" **"Heroes and Villains": "Laundry and Tea Cakes" **"Heroes and Villains": "Magic Cake" **"Unforgiven": "Camp Site" **"Sympathy for the De Vil": "Good Boy" **"Sympathy for the De Vil": "The Lonely Author" **"Mother": "Things Can Change" *'Audio Commentaries' **"A Tale of Two Sisters" with Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Jennifer Morrison **"Family Business" with Andrew Chambliss and Kalinda Vazquez **"Poor Unfortunate Soul" with Steve Pearlman and Colin O'Donoghue **"Mother" with Jane Espenson and Lana Parrilla 'Blu-ray Exclusive Content' *'Deleted Scenes' **"Breaking Glass": "The Babysitter" **"Shattered Sight": "The Ice Cream Lady" **"Heroes and Villains": "No Deal" **"Poor Unfortunate Soul": "A Cow Named Nan" **"Operation Mongoose, Part 1": "Empty Chairs at Empty Diners" **"Operation Mongoose, Part 2": "We Can Fix It!" *'Audio Commentaries' **"Sympathy for the De Vil" with David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz Category:Season 4 Category:DVD Box Sets